Great People
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "Drop the antics Mister Potter." Professor Turvy said. "You've created a mental block." "Are you calling me mental?" James asked in disbelief.


**Title: Great People**

 **Prompt: Next Gen, "All is Well"**

 **Round: 5**

 **Team: Chudley Cannons**

 **Position: Chaser 3 (Reserve)**

 **Word Count: 1731**

* * *

Professor Turvy peered at his students, halting his hand mid-air. A shriek of laughter had disrupted the peaceful atmosphere. The professor had been marking papers at his desk while students copied notes. Most of them were tense, writing the notes feverishly. Those who were not writing caught Turvy's eye. There was a scattered grouping of people completely ignoring the lesson. Quite a few were staring at the fifth year, James Potter.

The hazel-eyed boy rested his feet upon his desk, shifting his weight to the back of his chair so it would stand on only two legs. The boy waved his wand, lazily floating a pair of dragons. The dragons wooshed over a few students' heads, causing laughter. James smirked in response.

Professor Turvy did not enjoy James Potter's presence. Turvy strongly felt that James Potter was nothing but a distraction to the students around him. Never one to hold back his thoughts, Turvy spoke to James.

"Mr. Potter, sit back down on all four legs of the chair and write the notes." Turvy said.

James looked up, surprise flashing briefly across his features. The emotion was quickly replaced by a calm mask. James made the paper dragons quickly nose dive into his book bag.

"I'm just sitting here sir." James smirked. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing."

Despite what he said, James obeyed the professor's orders, sitting the chair back down. His challenging gaze met the professor's. Annoyed, the professor placed his quill back in its ink pot.

"There is something wrong when you prove to be a distraction to others." Turvy reproached. "And continue to be…"

"It's not my fault if they like me so much." James grinned, leaning back.

"Mister Potter." Turvy warned.

"Yes Professor!" James nodded.

James went back to his notes and Professor Turvy sighed. This boy truly got on his nerves. James and his friends did not disrupt the class any further for the rest of the period. When the class was dismissed, Professor Turvy stood up.

"James, a word."

James paused, glancing to his mates. They either shrugged or patted him on his shoulder sympathetically before walking past him. James quieted the urge to run out of the classroom to lunch. He turned to walk over to Professor Turvy's desk. The aged eyes of the professor's stare made James feel extremely uncomfortable. The older man's eyes seemed to pierce right through him - seeing parts of James that he kept well hidden. James built up the strength to continue his contradicting stare. He turned to anger, fueling it as to why the professor was keeping him behind and that it was always him in trouble in this particular class.

"What Professor?" James asked, annoyed.

"I held you back here to discuss your behaviour in my classroom." Professor Turvy said.

"Sorry Professor, but that hardly constitutes a good reason as to why I'm staying behind." James said. "Look, I'm sorry that I disturbed the class today and you can give me detention but lunch is important - "

"Mister Potter you are failing my class."

"What?" James froze.

James did not understand how this was possible. He did everything that was asked of him, and actually _enjoyed_ the class - or at least, the subject. James had been doing well! Turvy had to be pulling his leg on this one.

"But I got an O on my Boggart project!" James sputtered, recovering.

"Yes, and that was well done." Professor Turvy agreed. "However, your latest practicals have been...unsuccessful."

"I...but I _know_ stuff." James said. "I _know_ what we're learning."

"James, it is not the same as putting it into action." Professor Turvy said. "Have you been practicing the spells?"

"Not really." James muttered, looking away.

"Do you know the shield charm?" Professor Turvy asked.

"Of course I know it!" James exclaimed.

Professor Turvy reworded his question. "Do you know how to cast the shield charm?"

James shook his head, annoyed with himself. He should have studied more. James should have tried more! The fifth year boy now felt very stupid. Everyone else could do the shield charm, but why couldn't he?

"Okay, get out your wand." Professor Turvy said.

"What?" James frowned. "Now? We're doing this now?"

"No better time." Professor Turvy smiled.

James pulled out his wand, unsure of what to do. Professor Turvy went into a defensive position, adjusting his glasses. James blinked, mouth agape.

"We aren't dueling, are we?" he stuttered.

"We are, now bend your knees boy!" Professor Turvy commanded.

James bent his knees. "But Professor! I can't - I'm not - and you're - "

Professor Turvy shot a spell at James. James recovered fast enough to dodge it. He stared, shocked at Professor Turvy's quick action.

"Defensive position." Professor Turvy said.

James steadied his wand and bent his knees. James instead focused on the spell 'protego'. He attempted to remember what the wand movement was. James fumbled with his wand when Professor Turvy threw a jinx.

"P - protego." James stuttered.

The spell did not come, causing James to be hit. James' legs started to dance upon their own accord. James quickly became frustrated. Professor Turvy reversed the spell. The two faced each other once again.

James did not produce the spell in time, instead being hit by another jinx. Professor Turvy noticed James' frustration as the younger boy's knuckles were turning white. Professor Turvy was calm when James exploded.

"I can't do it!" James growled.

"Sure you can." Professor Turvy encouraged.

"I can't! No matter what I do - " James stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"What is stopping you?" Professor Turvy asked.

"I dunno…" James muttered, annoyed. "I guess I'm just stupid?"

"No one is stupid." Professor Turvy said, immediately. "Everyone just has a different way of understanding things."

"Then what don't I understand?" James asked, exasperated. "I already told you, I _know_ everything. Maybe my wand is the problem?"

"The wand definitely isn't the problem." Professor Turvy told him plainly. "You are."

"Sorry?" James frowned.

"You are stopping yourself from producing the spell." Professor Turvy sighed.

"How would I - no - _why_ would I stop myself?" James snorted. "I kind of want to do the spell."

Professor Turvy shook his head, and sat down on his desk. The old professor patted the spot beside him, inviting James to sit. James plopped himself onto the desk, letting out an annoyed grunt as he did so.

"What's bothering you James?"

James stared at the professor, disturbed by the odd question. It seemed a little too personal for James.

"Your incessant pestering."

"Drop the antics Mister Potter." Professor Turvy said. "You've created a mental block."

"Are you calling me mental?" James asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Professor Turvy exclaimed. "A mental block is when you cause yourself to have the inability to perform an action."

"So I have this...mental block thing?" James paused.

"I believe you do."

"Is it curable?"

"Finding the problem might help for starters." Professor Turvy said. "So what is bothering you Mister Potter?"

James breathed. "I guess I'm feeling pressured by everyone to not screw up."

James bit his lip. It was weird, pouring out his deepest feelings to a professor he barely knew. A professor that probably hated him. Professor Turvy patiently waited for James to continue.

"I have so much to live up to, my dad…" James said. "And even my grandfather! Everyone expects so much to me and I am so afraid of screwing up but - "

"But you screw up anyway because you're so worried." Professor Turvy finished.

"Yeah…" James said, looking down.

Professor Turvy stood, adjusting his glasses. He walked to the other end of the classroom, gesturing for James to stand up.

"We're doing this again?" James frowned.

"Yes." Professor Turvy said. "Now I want you to forget about everything. I want you, Mister Potter, to only think of the task at hand. I am your enemy. I am the pressure that is weighing you down. The only way you can beat me, and overcome these fears is by producing that one spell. Even if you get it wrong, you have a million times to get it right. The thing is, people will love you for trying. Your father did his best to save everyone he could, but did he save everyone?"

"No." James said.

"He has a lot on his shoulders as well. Your father has also failed." Professor Turvy said. "Great people fail and what is so important is that they get back up again. Great people still try no matter the amount of times they are pushed down. I want you to try again and again until you get it right. I am your fear."

James nodded, raising his wand. "Let's do this."

* * *

" _Protego_!" James roared.

The spell came without further ado. The bright light successfully stopped an oncoming jinx from Professor Turvy. James stood, shocked, as the spell disappeared.

"You did it!" Professor Turvy exclaimed in delight.

James nodded appearing distant. Professor Turvy patted James' shoulder. James pocketed his wand, running a hand through his hair.

"I missed lunch." James stated.

"I trust you know where the kitchens are." Professor Turvy chuckled.

James grinned, though his expression faltered. "What about class?"

"I'll give you a note that excuses you from being late." Professor Turvy smiled. "You earned it."

* * *

A week later, James walked into Professor Turvy's class with a confident stride. He plopped down at his desk and grinned. James would be receiving his final mark today before exams. Class quickly started and Professor Turvy walked around, delivering their marks.

James tapped his quill upon his desk in anticipation. Nervousness began to set in, causing James to bite his lip. What if all his work was for nothing? What if James would end up failing the class completely? What if the mental block proceeded?

 _Woosh!_

A stack of papers landed upon his desk.

Alarmed, James looked to Professor Turvy. The professor stared back, waiting for James to check his mark. James felt dread pool into his stomach.

It was all too much.

"Well are you going to look, Mister Potter?" Professor Turvy asked.

James swallowed, turning to the papers. He stared at the bright red in disbelief. James blinked rapidly.

"I can't believe it…" he said. "I got an E!"

Professor Turvy smiled. "Congratulations James. You've earned it."

James sighed in relief, leaning back against his chair.

All was well.

* * *

 **A.N. I do hope you enjoyed this!**

 **I don't think it was too good but I did enjoy writing his little 'life-lesson' speech.**

 **Thank you Chudley Cannons for allowing me to reserve for you! :)**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
